Soul eater the walking dead
by soulxmakasouleater
Summary: the walking dead (the T.V. show) and soul eater all put into one ...thing... you know i don't have to explain my self to you people your on this web site to read well read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Walking Dead/Soul Eater POV=kid

"Hhh" I said waking up on the floor next to Liz and Patty everyone else surrounding us.(soul,maka,tsubaki,blackstar,liz,patty,stein,spirit.) "Where are we?" I said pulling myself off the floor trying to keep my eyes open. "We are in some sort of prison it seems." "You are correct kid" said stein. I have little memory of the past year. I remember all the calls to lord death (my father) of people eating people and then those people coming back to eat others. All the rising panic and definitely all the blood. I shivered and everyone noticed that I was awake. I saw stein was relaxed so that reassured me that we were somewhat safe. "What about the walkers?" I said "They can't get in here don't worry" "Are we sure" "they are" "Who is they" "The people who took us in. Don't you remember?" "No, remind me." "ohh yeah you passed out before we got here" "Do they have food and water." "Water yes, food not so much." "My throat hurts soul." Said maka laying in souls arms. Soul hugged her and spirit move closer to them with a look on his face that said 'I will kill you'. Soul stood his ground not letting go of maka. Liz and Patty were behind me. Black star and tsubaki were standing by the door that leads to the next cell block. I guess that's where the other people are. Stein was in the center of the room sitting on a table. He was again smoking his a** off as usual. He noticed me looking at him and said "I stalked up before the world went to hell." Black star and tsubaki backed away from the door and with a creek the door open opened.

*This is my second attempt at a soul eater fan fiction the first one I might post later but I might have chapter 2 up by the time people read this but I will have more chapters I PROMISE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Maka

The door slowly creaked open and an old man with a boy about our age walked through. The old man was on crutches and I was surprised to see that the boy was armed. The boy was also wearing a sheriffs hat. Soul stood up "Maka" I stood up and soul transformed. The boy looked at us "Soul Eater Maka stand down" we didn't move. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty changed too. Stein ignored us and looked at the old man. "Please ignore them." The old man looked at us. "I guess we have seen weirder things happen. Well, my name is Hershel and this is Carl. Rick is the one who let you in on Carls orders." "Hello Hershel I'm Stein this is Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star." Said Stein gesturing to all of us as he said our names. Then I heard crying coming from the door. It sounded like a baby. A girl maybe a few years older than us walked through the door with a baby in her arms. I dropped Soul. "Hey what the hell Maka" said Soul changing back. I started walking toward the girl. My eyes on the baby in her arms. I stopped a few feet away where I could see the baby. "I never thought I would see another baby in my life." I was still staring at the baby. "I'm Beth and this is Judith." I almost didn't notice the man walk in behind her. He was carrying a crossbow and a bottle with what I guess was baby formula in it. "I guess that guy finally woke up." "I'm Daryl. Here Beth I found the spare bottle it was in Lori and carols old cell." "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Daryl slide by her. "Where's Axel and Oscar." He said heading towards the outside door. "Axel is with Carol in the guard tower. Oscar is helping Glenn dig." Daryl left. "We would love to help you all in any way we can. We are our own weapons. In Liz and Patty case they never run out of ammo." "That's good because we haven't got much ammo. Michonne, Rick, and Carl are going to town tomorrow to check the gun shop they had there." "We are all from the D.W.M.A. We're weapons and miesters." "What's the D.W.M.A?" said Carl. "The Death Weapon Miester Academy." Said Black Star. "We have no intention of hurting you or your group." "I know, if you were going to you would have already." Hershel said leading us to a different cell block.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Soul

"Why is he not symmetrical? Where did his leg go?" said kid. "Don't be rude kid." said Maka. "What did happen to you leg." said Spirit. "I was bit but Rick amputated the leg before the whatever it is could spread." "Interesting" stein said. Once we got to our cell block. "You all can pick your cells make sure you shut the cell doors before you go to sleep." "Thank you Hershel." "Come back to the other cell block when you're settled." "Thank you" I said "We will." "Soul and Maka are in the first one. Kid we will slide one of the other beds in the cells upstairs. Black Star and Tsubaki you can take the cell next to Soul and Makas. I and Spirit will be in the cell next to kid upstairs. And we can keep all the other stuff in the cell next to ours. Any questions?" said stein. Nobody said anything. We all just started moving into our cells. Maka and I finished first. "Maka" "yeah" "I love you" I said kissing Maka. "Ha look Tsubaki how sweet" said black star walking in and laughing. "MAKA CHOP" Maka hit him on the head causing him to bleed. I turn Makas face toward mine. "Hey don't worry about them." I pulled Makas lips back to mine. We kissed for a while longer until kid came in. He tried to stop us to no prevail. Then, Spirit walked in and almost killed me! "MAKA CHOP" this time Maka hit spirit to the point that he started bleeding. We then started walking to the other cell block. By the time we got there Rick was back and was about to leave with Michonne and Carl. "Where are you guys going?" I said. "We are going to the next town. I used to be a sheriffs deputy there." "We will come with you. Just me and Maka not everyone." "Are you sure you want to go?" "Yes" said Maka. "NO WHAT THE HELL MAKA!" said Spirit gabbing Makas arm. "MAKA CHOP" and Spirit is KO (knocked out). "If he doesn't wake up in an hour he is dead." "Good luck Maka" said kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Maka

"Why do I have to ride in the middle" yelled soul who was sitting in the middle of me and Carl. "Let both of them boss you around" said Michonne who was laughing from the drivers' seat. "I do not let Maka boss me around and I don't even know Carl enough to let him boss me around I'm too cool for that." "YEAH right." Said me and Carl together. "HEYYYYY STOP PLEASE HELPPPPPPP" we saw a man in the rear view mirror. Michonne looked at Rick and nodded Michonne accelerated. "We only take people in when they come to us. Otherwise we can't trust them we have a baby so we can't take the chance." Said Carl. "You took us in." "we wouldn't have if you weren't children." I looked at Soul he looked back. We were silent the rest of the ride. When we got there we couldn't get very close because there was I whole bunch of walker traps. Some with walkers already in them. "Soul" "I got it" soul transformed. We took out walkers while Carl and Rick found a way in. Then, we followed them in. "Where is this gun place you were talking about?" Soul said. "We can talk to him when he's like that?" Michonne asked. "Yeah any other questions about me I'm all ears." Soul said. I pointed toward soul. I turned the blade. They looked surprised that they could see Soul in the blade. "Yeah, why are you so annoying?" said Michonne. We all giggled quietly. Rick slipped through the door of the shop. "Clear" the rest of us slipped in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Carl

We slipped in the building. My dad (Rick) led us to a big room with a bunch of empty boxes. "What's suppose to be in here?" asked Soul "Guns, ammo, clips, suppressers, and I whole bunch of other stuff." My dad picked up a box of ammo. He looked at it and through it against the wall. Michonne picked it up and put it in a bag. "What do we do now dad?" "I know about a few guns in town. Some shop keepers had a gun or two behind the counter. We can look and see if they are still there." We walked out of the store and because of the walker traps we can walk around freely. We walked around the corner and then a voice said "You, down there, drop your weapons and leave." There was a man wearing full body armor screaming at us to leave. He had a gun pointed at Makas head. "We need that gun." Whispered Rick "Follow my lead I know what to do." Said Soul. "LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka almost screamed it." ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed both of them. "Witch Hunter" Screamed Maka. She swiped the ground. Then, while he was distracted my dad shot up in that direction. The man disappeared into the building. Michonne suddenly appeared on the top of the building next to us. "Look out!" Said soul as he saw the man exit the building. "Carl run for the car." Said my dad. He ran toward the man with his gun in the air. I ran into the ally next to where they were without being seen by going around the building. The man was about to shout my dad. So, I came around the corner and shot toward the mans chest. My dad looked at me funny then crouched down and felt for a pulse. "He has a pulse. Carl I told you to go to the car so you wouldn't have to do that" "Quick question do we care if he is alive?" asked michonne. My dad reached and pulled off his mask and I recognize the man underneath it. "Yes, we do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV= kid

"How could Maka do that to me she stole my spotlight I'm the star around here." Said Black Star pouting. "I'm sure she didn't mean to Black Star she probably needed time away from Spirit." Said Tsubaki trying to calm him down. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" yelled Spirit. "Calm down Spirit, but she is right you're smothering Maka. You keep trying to keep her from Soul and because they are weapon partners they will be able to go together. WITHOUT YOU SPIRIT." "I know I smother her, I hope I'm not the only one who realized the world ending. I'd say that is a pretty good reason to smother her." "We know the world ended Spirit that's how we lost almost all our friends and all of Death city. But trying to keep Maka away from Soul isn't the best option. See depends on Soul not because she has to. You are blind if you can't see she loves him and he loves her back." After stein said this there was a long silence. "Spirit to find someone you love in this world like it is now is a great thing. It is also a rare thing so try hard not to screw it up." I said looking at one of the books that Hershel gave me to read. "Your one to talk kid. Yeah that's right I saw you and Beth hanging out in her cell." Said Spirit looking at the door of Beths cell. "You leave her out of this." I screamed at him. Everyone was looking at me shocked I had found a 'girlfriend'. "What the hell Tsubaki how come everyone has a girlfriend before me even in the end of the world." Yelled Black Star. The door creaked open and in walked Daryl. "Man we can hear all of you screaming in the other cell block, and considering the 3 foot thick cement walls. That is definitely saying something." "Sorry we will be more quiet." Apologized Stein. How did they find out about me and Beth, and plus we were just taking care of Judith. I'm still wondering where Maka and the others are. "Oh and its lights out in three minutes." Said Daryl, and with another creak the door shout again. We soon went back to our cells. I seriously think there is something wrong with Spirit. When I passed Makas cell to get to my own I saw Spirit sleeping on Makas bunk. "I wonder where Maka and Soul are spending the night."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Maka

"Watch your step Soul there is a grenade under the mat, and a trip wire on the top step. You too Carl." I yelled down at them as me, Rick, and Michonne carried the guy Rick called Morgan. As we walked in the room all of us gasped at the amount of guns, ammo, attachments, and grenades. "Is this what was in that place?" I asked. "No, this is like three times what would have been there. He has definitely been busy." We saw a cot over in one corner. "Over here guys." I said motioning in that direction. We put him on the cot and zip-tied him to the bars of the cot. "We will go look for more supplies" I told Rick and we went down stairs to look around avoiding the traps. "Soul we need to look for food any ideas?" "Yeah, I think I saw a grocery store down the street when we came in." we headed in the direction that Soul saw the store. We found a grocery store right where Soul said it was. I busted the lock on the door and opened it. We hesitated at the door not breathing so we can hear everything inside to check for walkers. I didn't hear any. "Do you hear anything Soul?" He paused. "No, I only hear the ones in the traps we good to go inside." We walked in and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was so much food, batteries, drinks, snacks, baby toys, and everything. "We need to go get the car." "Let's see if Michonne can help us." "Ok" We ran back over to Morgans building. "Michonne, can you help us drive the car to this store we found?" Soul asked "Sure" she said tossing another potato chip in her mouth and coming with us. "We got a crib for Judith from the baby shop down the street." Said Michonne as we were walking toward the car. "We found a bunch of toys and stuff for her." We got to the car and drove it right up to the front door we grabbed all the plastic bags and throw them into the back. Then put what we could out of the store into to the car, and found an empty trailer to hook to the back and stuffed everything else in there. Plus a ton of guns, ammo, etc. Then, we headed toward home somehow Rick got stabbed by Morgan, and Carl 'found' a picture of Lori (his mother) to show to Judith. We are on our way back home and we are almost there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=kid

Where am I? This looks like Death City, but there's no one here. I walked up the steps of the D.W.M.A. to where the doors were. There were so many places I wanted to go. I decided to go to my locker first. I opened it looked inside and there in the locker was Liz and Patty in there gun form. "Hey kid we have been waiting a year for you to come back for us." Said Liz really annoyed. "Where is everybody?" I asked. "Everywhere kid your just not looking hard enough." Said Patty. We walked to the death room and to my surprise I could see them everyone. I tried walking closer Liz and Patty made it there, but with every step I took the death room got farther and farther away. I heard a sound behind me. I turned around. There were walkers all over the place. I was surround by walkers on three sides. I started running toward the death room, but I wasn't getting any closer the walkers were closing in. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO DIE BY THESE ASYMMETRICAL THINGS!" I screamed my dad was there. One of the walkers suddenly grabbed me, and the others bit down on me. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hah hah hah hahahahahahahah!" I was screaming so loud they could have heard me all the way in town square. Just before I died I heard my dad say 'I'm still alive'. Then, everything was drowned out by my loud screaming. At the moment that I died I woke up screaming. I could hear that a** door open and surprisingly Beth was at the door of my cell. Liz and Patty were right behind her. I came down from my bunk of the bed. She hugged me as I came down. When, she pulled away she hesitated for a moment. Then, she kissed me (yeah that's right kid + Beth =3 tee hee hee) I could see Liz and Pattys surprised looks from behind Beth. She put her arms around my neck I put my arms around her waist and closed my eyes. I could forget about my dreams for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Maka

We got to the gate and I was glad to see that Carol and Axel were on guard. We drove in the gate and it shut behind us. When we walked in I heard screaming coming from the direction of our cell block I ran down the hall around the corner and then to our cell block I saw several people at kids cell and over the crowd of people, from our cell block and otherwise, I saw kid and Beth making out! "O.L.D" (oh lord death)I said. I saw kids eyes flash open when he heard me. He pulled away slowly as to not seem rude. He looked at me. I pushed past everyone and hugged him. Soul came in after me and hugged us both and Tsubaki hugged all of us. Then, Spirit pushed past Kid, Soul, and Tsubaki to hug me. He picked me up and spun around yelling "MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA." I sighed. "MAKA CHOP!" he was out cold again. "How are he and Black Star still alive?" asked Beth. "I really don't know." Said Soul. "Why were you screaming" I asked kid. "I had a dream or a vision I don't know what to call it, my dad was in it with everyone he was in the death room, and he said he was still alive. Then, I kind of died by walkers and stuff." Said kid. I could see a tear in the corner of his eye. I hugged him again. "I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cryyyyyyyyyy." Kid burst into tears his head on my shoulder. One by one everyone left saying goodnight, but me and soul stayed with him. (he cried for a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very long time.) He eventually fell asleep, and we put him on his bunk. Soul and I went back to our cell I laid down on my buck and so did Soul. We turned towards each other. "I've never seen kid cry before let alone that much." I said as I took Souls hand in mine. "I know he must not believe that his dads alive." "Or he feels bad about leaving him behind when we fled Death City." "At least you got out safe." Said Soul taking my face in his other hand and kissing me. I pulled away closed my eyes. Eventually we both feel asleep holding hands and that's exactly how we woke up the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Soul

I opened my eyes and there was Maka. My eyes got very wide. Makas eyes opened, and she reached up to kiss me. For a long moment her lips were held to mine. Then, she sighed she looked at my face I guess my face looked confused because she smiled at me then turned her gaze toward the door. It was closed I got up to let her get up. She opened the door walked out, and then closed the door again. I checked my watch. It was about 7:30 in the morning on one else would be awake this early. She came back with my cloths bag and hers. She handed me mine, and I went through it. I picked out my cleanest dirty shirt. Mu pants were the cleanest I had. "Was there cloths in the stuff we picked up yesterday?" I asked "yeah actually, let's go see if there is anything that's our size." She said. We walked out of our cell block and right out into a courtyard. There were walkers filling the yard. Only one set of bars were separating us from a small herd of walkers. "Soul" said Maka. "I got it" I replied. I changed into a scythe. (so many people didn't know what I meant by changed) Maka silently opened the door and closed it. She swung me at all the walkers not even missing once. She cleared the whole courtyard in a matter of minutes. We went out through the other door that leads to the main yard that we already had cleared. Suddenly, I heard a motorcycle engine rev and Daryl was in the yard. The engine stopped as he saw us exiting the newly cleared yard. "I thought that yard was over run." Daryl said walking toward us. "It was" I said changing back. "And the two of you cleared it all by yourselves?" asked Daryl. "Yep, it needed to be done so we did it." I said sounding really cocky. "We didn't want to wake anyone up with that loud a**door." Said Maka walking in front of me and toward the car. "And because of that you clear a whole courtyard without asking anyone for help?" he asked again. "Yes, one, we didn't need help as you can see. Two, was that a problem cause? We could always put walkers back in there. "No, it just is surprising that you two kids could handle it by yourselves." (and that's when I killed him your honor)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=kid

I woke up with a huge pain in my neck, and I was pretty cold. I realized that I was sleeping on top of the blanket. Plus, my eyes were really puffy and swollen like I had been crying. Then, I remembered my dream. I remembered kissing Beth. I remembered Maka and Soul getting back telling Maka about my dream. I also remembered bailing my eyes out on Makas shoulder. I must have fallen asleep. I checked my watch. It was about 7:45 no one would be up at this hour. Not while we are safe in here. I stood up trying to catch my balance. Liz was on the top buck of my bed. Patty was on top of hers. I left our room and went to where we store everything we brought. I grabbed my bag along with Liz and Patties. Then, I noticed something that I hadn't in a long time. There was 1 bag on one side of the room and there were 3 on the other side. I at once moved one of the bags to the other side. Now the room is COMPLETELY SYMMETRICAL! Now that we are safe I can obsess over symmetry again, but for some reason I didn't feel the need. I walked back to my cell. When I was on my way there I heard a loud thud I walked in and Liz had fallen off the top buck. She was sleepily pulled herself off the floor and onto my bunk. She was instantly asleep again. "Liz wake up your on my bunk" I said tapping her arm. She got up we woke up patty and all got dressed. All of a sudden I heard a motorcycle engine rev. That was loud enough to wake up everyone in the cell block. We ran out the door to the main yard. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Crona

"But, Mika I don't want to go there. I have to keep trying to find Maka." Said Crona pulling on Mikas arm. Mikas purple hair hit him in the face as she turned toward him. "Crona, SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" She yelled at me almost crashing her broom stick into a tree. "We need to find food too." Said Ragmorok hitting me on the head. "Ouch that hurts I don't know how to deal with that without Maka." "SHUT UP CRONA MAKA DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" "I don't care whether or not she does. I need a friend because you and Ragmorok are just mean to me." "Look there is a prison down there it is bound to have food in it." She pointed at a prison that from this height looked like it was empty. As we got closer we saw something in the main yard. It was a car a motorcycle and what looked like some walkers. "Check it out." Said Ragmorok. We got even closer and I saw her. "MAKA!" I yelled she looked up. "CRONA!" I jumped off the broom stick and hugged Maka. "Crona where have you been." She said. "I don't know and I didn't know how to deal with that, but I do now." Mika landed the broom stick and Ragmorok came out of my back and hit me again. "You idiot you found her but you didn't find food." Maka walked to the back of the car, grabbed a few things out of the back. Soul changed back and Maka through him a bag with cloths in it. She through a bag at me to and in it was a few food items. "When was the last time you ate?" she asked. "3 days ago." I said back to her. "Hello am I not here? Who is this?" Yelled Daryl. "This is Crona he went to the D.W.M.A with us." Said soul. "Wow did I just here Crona." Said kid from the door. Kid saw Mika and turned around. He then walked back inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=kid

I thought I would never see her again. I hoped I would never see her again. See is crazy and tries to kill anyone closest to me. She is my sister, but she killed our mom. "Where are you going kid? Who was that girl?" asked Liz. "Her, she is my little sister. She is a jerk to anyone close to me. She is a manipulating little pain in my a**. She is the one who killed… my mom." I was about to cry again but I held it back. "She's the one who killed your mom? Why would her own daughter kill her?" Yelled Liz. "My mom got to close to me, so she killed her." Maka came in with Crona and Soul. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was Bailing again. This seen seems familiar. I'm crying on Makas shoulder, and there is a crowd of people around us. I stopped crying after a minute this time though. "Kid, what happened this time?" Said Maka. "That girl is my sister." I screamed. "And?" she replied. "She's the one who killed my mother." I said. Maka looked at Crona then at Soul and back at me again. "She is NOT staying here. Where is Rick I have to get here out of her?" Crona grabbed her arm. She looked at the hand. "I know she is dangerous, but we need her on our side. We can lock her up in one of the cells or something, but if we send here back out there we might as well kill her ourselves" he said looking into her eyes. "Soul, Crona, help me get her in one of the cells I have a plan." They walked outside and came back with my sister prisoner. This I could deal with, and take advantage of.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Mika

"This is bull crap! Why am I in here?" I screamed in the direction of my brother. He turned around and this girl came up to him. I couldn't believe it. She did the unthinkable. She got up on her tip toes and kissed him. ON THE LIPS WITH TUNG! 3 other girls were standing around him. Recognized 2 of them they were his weapon partners, but the third I recognized from earlier she's the girl Crona had been looking for 'MAKA' I think it was. I suddenly realized that kid and that blonde girl were still kissing. I slammed on the bars of my cell. I know it was locked, but I still hit the door. He meant to do this. Wait until I was locked up then suck face with some scum sucking whore. He looked at me smiled then turned back toward her and kissed her again. I hit the door again way harder than before. He stopped kissing her walked over to the cell. I smiled at him he hit the bars of the cell, and it left a huge dent in the bars. I jumped back he walked away right back to that girl. "Her name is Beth by the way." He said walking out of the room. I was still in shock from him hitting the bars. I sat down on a chair that was in the cell. "Wow, if those bars weren't there he would have actually hit me." I said. "What the hell did you do to him? I've never seen him be violent let alone hit something, and that's one hell of a dent." Said Daryl. "I killed our mother." I replied. "Why?" "She got to close to him. Anyone who gets close to him must die." He checked the lock and made sure it was locked. Then, he left the room leaving me all alone. I thought I was anyway, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Soul. His eyes were very wide. "You killed his mother because she was close to him?" he asked. "Yep. And you know she was my mother too." "That makes no scene at all." "He is mine and nobody elses." "He is your brother not your boyfriend." "So, it's not illegal in Japan where we lived." "Still he's kid… I mean he's kid seriously." "Whether he wants to think it or not I want him and that's all there is to it. I will kill anyone who gets in my way." I said with a huge smile on my face. Then, he ran very fast from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Maka

"CRONA!" I yelled looking around the corner. "MAKA!" I could hear Crona yelling somewhere. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU GET LOST IN A PRISON." I was yelling I could only faintly hear him. "WHAT IS THERE AROUND YOU?" I yelled. "THERES AN ARROW ON THE WALL!" he yelled back. "WELL THEN STAY THERE I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" I yelled running to all the places I know of that have arrows on the wall. Nowhere did I see Crona. A thought accrued to me. THE TOMBS! That place is crawling with walkers. "AHHHH MAKA" I heard Crona yell. "CRONA HOLD ON!" I was now running through the tombs with only a gun to protect me. Where is Soul? I aimed and shot 3 walkers right in the head. "MAKA THERE IS A LOT OF WALKERS IN HERE!" he screamed. "NO S**T CRONA!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around and there was Mika. She had a gun pointed at my head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no you can't kill me NO NOOOOOOOO" I screamed. "MAKA MAKA WAKE UP MAKA." That was Souls voice. I woke up to Soul shaking me and telling me to wake up. I gasped snapping out of whatever trance I was in. I wrapped my arms around Souls neck I was gasping for air. "Maka calm down your safe with me. As long as I'm here I will never let anything hurt. Now tell me what happened." I lifted my head off his shoulder. I was crying so hard I could barely breathe. He looked at me and kissed my fore head. He lay back down against the pillow and laid my head on his chest. He ran his finger across my fore head and again and again. I was still crying. "Shhhhhhhh Maka go back to sleep shhhhhhhhhhh." I eventually cried myself to sleep. Now I know how kid felt. I could tell in the morning that I never stopped crying even in my sleep and Soul never went back to sleep either. He loved me enough that he stayed up all night for me. "I love you Soul." I said when I woke up the next morning. "I love you too Maka."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Soul

"No no no no noooo." I sat up to where I could see Maka. "Maka?" I said. "No, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO." She screamed loudly. "Maka!" I said again now alarmed. "NOOOO!" she continued. "MAKA MAKA WAKE UP." I shook her. She opened her eyes gasping for breath. She shot up and hugged me. "Maka calm down your safe with me. As long as I'm here I will never let anything hurt. Now tell me what happened." She lifted her head off my shoulder. Her face was a mess. I kissed her fore head. I lay down and laid her head on my chest. Then, I ran my finger across her fore head repeatedly. "Shhhhhhhh Maka go back to sleep shhhhhhhhhhh." I said in a soothing tone. I stayed awake rubbing her fore head all night. I wished she would just admit that she loves me. I know she does love me, but unless I said it first she hasn't said it. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I kept repeating in her ear. I stopped after a while. It was now really early in the morning. "I love you Soul." She said after a long time of nothing. I looked at her face and said "I love you too." I replied sitting up she didn't move her head. She was now laying her head in lap. I leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes were still really puffy from her crying all night. "You never did tell me what your dream was about." I said when I pulled away. "Ohh Soul it was terrible." She was about to cry again. I pressed her lips back to mine before she could start. "Don't start that again." I said when I pulled away again. She was tearing up. "What will it take to get you to not cry? I hate seeing you cry it hurts me to know there's nothing I can do." I said. She thought for a moment. "Kiss me again." She ran her fingers through my hair. I leaned back down and pressed her lips back to mine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=Mika

This is so boring. I know the drill there going to keep me in here. Then, they're going to kick me out or kill me, and because of kid and Crona they won't kill me. Plus they need my powers to help them. I heard a low creak and there at the door was Kid. "So you finally came to see your sis-"I started but he interrupted. "Adopted sister, who I will never see as anything more than a murderer." He grabbed the hand cuffs that were hanging on a rack. "Put your hand though the bars." He said not looking at me. I noticed he hadn't looked at me scenes I got here. "When are you going to kill me or kick me out?" I asked finally putting my hand through the bars. "You will find out." He replied. "Where's your little girlfriend? I want to 'talk' to her." He put the hand cuffs on very tight. It felt like my circulation was being cut off. He pulled my head up put a knife to my throat. Finally he looked in my eyes. "If you go anywhere near her then I won't hesitate to kill you. I will cut your throat while you sleep, and I'll do it with a clear conscience." He whispered through clenched teeth holding me by my shirt off the ground. His eyes were not their usual yellowish orange they were bright red. "DO YOU HEAR ME!" I said nothing. He slammed me against the bars. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME!" I still said nothing he continued to slam me against the bars. The door opened and Black Star came in to stop him for finishing me off. He pulled him away from the bars. "Kid calm down" Black Star Said. "GET OFF ME!" Kid yelled he walked back over I couldn't go anywhere because of the hand cuffs. "I hope you are listening to me. If hurt anyone in this prison or otherwise I won't hesitate next time. You killed my mother; you killed some of my best friends, and I did nothing because dad wouldn't let me take action. Well, guess what dads not here anymore. I will make SURE that you NEVER see the light of day again! I hope you heard me because this is the only warning you will ever get!" he stormed out of the prison. He didn't go back to his cell and he didn't take a gun.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Walking Dead/ Soul Eater POV=kid

I stormed out of the prison. I grabbed a knife off the fence. I heard several people walk out behind me. Opened the fence of the main yard and closed it behind me. I made my way toward the outside fence. There were walkers all around the outside fence. I took the knife and killed one of the walkers through the fence. I pulled the knife out and the body fell. I looked at the knife, and then at the body. I looked at the other walkers that were still lined up on the fence. I stabbed another, and another, and another until they were all dead. I saw others walking around. I walked away from that part of the fence. I cut my finger just a little and put the blood on one part of the fence. Walkers started lining up against the fence again. I kept stabbing them. I could hear my mother's voice. She was telling me to stop to go back and kill Mika. I knew that wasn't the right deception. So I kept killing walkers. Until Black Star came out to try to calm me down. "Kid you need to come back inside it's not safe out here." I said nothing. I could feel the blood from the walkers running down my face. I looked at all the blood on my hands. It was so bight outside I blinked I few time. My eyes were hurting, because I think I had forgotten to blink this whole time. "I left because the voices in my head were telling me to kill her." I said to Black Star. He backed away slowly, but he didn't leave. "I'll keep you from killing her. We can move her to the storage house, but you need to come back and clean up Beth will be awake soon. Do you want her to see you like this?" I walked past him and over toward the front gate. I had cleared all the walkers in the area. I jumped in the water to get all the blood off me. Afterwards, I walked back up to the prison. Beth was waiting for me. As soon as I saw her I walked right up to her, dipped her, and kissed her for a long, long time.


End file.
